The Right Inspiration
by Kenzidrew28
Summary: Sam gets Gabriel from Ketch, who rescued him from Asmodeus. Sam has to slowly help Gabriel heal and mend himself. MENTIONS OF DESTIEL. MAINLY SABRIEL. SEASON 13 SPOILERS. SLIGHT CHANGES HOWEVER. THIS IS ONLY MY SECOND STORY, SO DON'T JUDGE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL. HAPPY READING. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Asmodeus had bought Gabriel and started extracting his Grace to inject into himself.

That is, until Asmodeus beat Mr. Ketch up. Then, Ketch rescued him because he's bitch. Or at least he was until he rescued Gabe. Then he was a hero in Sam's eyes.

 _ **BUBBLEGUM B!TCH**_

"We need an Archangel's Grace." Sam said.

"Too bad Gabriel is dead." Dean laughed.

Sam shed an unwanted tear. He quickly wiped it away, unseen by Dean.

"I hear you need an Archangel."

"Yeah, we need their Grace. Wait, why the fuck are you here, Ketch?" Dean said.

"Because I have one." Ketch said, pulling Gabriel into the room.

"Gabriel?!" Sam yelled, crying.

Gabriel flinched and looked up at Sam.

Sam started sobbing at the sight of Gabriel's sewn-up lips.

Gabriel was crying now, too.

Sam ran up to him and gathered the trembling Archangel in his arms, holding him like he was going to lose him again.

 _ **CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON**_

Sam cut the stitches off of Gabriel's lips, earning a few whimpers from the small man.

"Th-th-a-ank y-y-you." Gabriel struggled out, hoarsely.

"Good, now I can do this." Sam said, cupping Gabriel's jaw and lightly touching his lips to Gabriel's.

Gabriel sighed into the kiss and his eyes fluttered shut. He was in pain, but he was content.

Sam knew he was going to have to get the man undressed and shower all of the dried blood off of Gabriel. He also knew that he was going to have to tend to Gabriel's endless wounds.

Sam released Gabriel so they could both breathe. Sam remembered that Dean and Ketch were in the room and looked up at them.

"I uh..."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"D-D-Dean...I-I lov-ve S-S-Sammy."

"You love him?"

Gabriel nodded.

"You _really_ love him?"

"A-absolut-tely."

"Then I'm fine with it."

"Really?" Sam asked, legitimately surprised.

"You do realize that him and Castiel are doin' the dirty, right?" Ketch said, still a little surprised at the fact that Gabriel and Sam are an item.

"HA! Dean? Gay? I think NOT!" Sam yelled, laughing.

"Actually..." Dean said, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Holy shit, Dean."

"Hey! Don't judge me, you like angel dick, too!"

"Hey, his dick is huge! How could I not fall in love with him?!"

"GOD SAM. WHAT THE HELL?" Dean yelled, turning back to go to his room.

"Hey, what about Ketch?"

"Ketch, there's a room at the end of the hall, take it. Be up at 7 with coffee and pie. Don't forget the whipped cream. And the other pie for you guys." Dean said as he walked down the hall.

"I can do that." Ketch said, walking to his temporary room.

"Guess it's just us, babe."

"Y-yes-s. W-w-would-d y-you l-like t-to t-take a sh-shower?"

"You need one, I don't. " Sam said, chuckling.

"H-h-hey, it'd s-still-l b-be n-nice if-f y-you j-j-joined m-me." Gabriel argued.

"I know, I was just joking. We also have to tend to your wounds, babe."

"I-I j-just hav-ve one rule."

"What is it, Gabe?"

"N-no s-sex. I-I'm n-not g-gonna b-be one h-hundred-d p-percent-t f-for a wh-while, S-Sammy."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Not that I'm not going to actually dream about it every night, and think about it all the time." Sam said, smiling.

Sam picked Gabriel up and carried him to the bathroom that connected to his bedroom.

Sam put him down on the closed toilet lid and kissed his matted hair. Sam turned on the water and faced Gabriel.

"One of us has to get undressed first."

Gabriel's eyes widened and he looked at Sam in fear.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. I'll get undressed first."

Sam pulled off his shirt and took his pants off.

He turned around and wiggled his butt at Gabriel to make him laugh, but Gabriel slapped his ass.

"Hey!"

"What? Just because it's not 'sexy time', that doesn't mean I can't flirt a little!"

"Wow."

"What?"

"You didn't stutter." Sam said, straddling Gabriel.

"I-I guess I just n-needed the r-right inspiration." Gabriel said, breathlessly.

"Gabriel! Are you getting horny?!"

"Y-yes. Please help me, Sammy!"

"No. If I don't get 'sexy time', then neither do you."

"You asshole!" Gabriel yelled.

"HEY!" Sam yelled, smiling. "Don't call me an asshole."

"But I need you! I'm hard and I need you!"

"No. Absolutely not! We're taking a cold shower." Sam said, standing up and changing the water temperature to cold.

Gabriel stood up and undressed slowly, staring straight at Sam as he did.

"Gabe, I-I guess we could take a steamy shower."

"Good. I'll go get a washcloth and soap."

"But we're still not having sex!" Sam yelled after him.

"Fine. But you need to promise me something. Can you do that?" Gabriel said, walking back into the bathroom.

"Absolutely, Gabe. Anything." Sam said, his expression changing to worried.

"You need to promise me that you won't leave me once you see the damage that Asmodeus did to me."

"The damage? You look perfectly fine. Which, I'll admit, is a little weird. Especially considering that your clothes were really bloody. Bloodier than you, apparently. You look to have no injuries. Which again is really-" Sam was cut off when he glanced over at Gabriel. Instead of being perfectly fine, minus the dirt and blood-matted hair, the lips, and the dirt covered face, his body had changed. Not the form, but the state. It was covered in blood, cuts, bruises, puncture wounds, slashes, scabs, burns, half healed wounds, scars, and what looked to be semen around Gabriel's thighs.

Sam gasped and dropped the bottle of conditioner that he was holding.

"Sam, I was using a little bit of Grace to prevent you from seeing what my body really looked like. Please, don't think of me any differently than you did before."

"Gabe, I... Were you raped? Did that rat bastard rape you?!"

"I-I don't want to talk about it, Sam. Not yet, at least. Maybe some other time. Right now I need to wash him off of me. I can literally smell him on me."

"Let's get in the shower then. I don't want you to smell him on you. I want the only smell that comes off of you to be mine."

"That is fine with me."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sam turned off the water and grabbed a towel for Gabriel.

He dried Gabriel off before drying himself off. He then dressed Gabriel's endless wounds. He told Gabriel to put on a pair of his boxers, which hung very loosely at his hips.

"Sammy, these are really big."

"Gabriel, they're mine. That means that they're going to be much too big for you," Sam said, putting on boxers and his favorite plaid pajama pants.

Gabriel laid on the right side of Sam's bed. Sam, however, laid on the left side, not knowing whether or not Gabriel wanted to be close to him.

After about ten minutes, Gabriel spoke up.

"Sammy, I-I can't-t s-sleep."

Sam pulled Gabriel onto his chest and started to sing softly to him.

 _I never meant to be so bad to you. One thing I said that I would never do._

"What?" Gabriel whispered. Sam only squeezed him tighter and rested his chin upon Gabriel's head.

 _A look from you and I would fall from Grace. And that would wipe this smile right from my face._

Sam lifted his chin off of Gabriel's head and started stroking Gabriel's clean hair.

 _Do you remember when we used to dance? And incident arose from circumstance. One thing lead to another, we were young. And we would scream together songs unsung._

"Oh. Sammy-"

 _It was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant. The heat of the moment shone in your eyes._

Gabriel looked up with tears in his eyes. He kissed Sam's lips gently.

 _And now you find yourself in eighty-two. The disco hot spots hold no charm for you. You can't concern yourself with bigger things. You catch the pearl and ride the dragon's wings._

Gabriel yawned and looked up at Sam again restlessly.

 _'Cause it's the heat of the moment. Heat of the moment, the heat of the moment. Shone in your eyes._

Sam yawned and looked down at Gabriel.

 _And when your looks are gone and you're alone. How many nights you sit beside the phone? What were the things you wanted for yourself? Teenage ambitions you'll remember well. It was the heat of the moment. Telling me what your heart meant. The heat of the moment shone in your eyes. It was the heat of the moment. Heat of the moment, heat of the moment. Shone in your eyes. Heat of the moment, heat of the moment. Heat of the moment. Heat of the moment, heat of the moment._

Sam looked at Gabriel once again, hoping to find him asleep, instead he saw that Gabriel was quietly sobbing to himself.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Sam. I-I was an asshole. I don't deserve you after what I did. You deserve better than me. I don't know why you settled for a used, no-good, piece of trash like me. I'm filthy and disgusting."

"Gabriel, please stop. I love you. You're not filthy and I definitely did not settle! You're also not disgusting."

"Yes I am!"

"No, Gabriel, you're not. And I may deserve better than you, but that's not what I want. I want you, nothing more, nothing less. You're perfect for me. And if you're apologizing for the mystery spot, there is no need. I forgave you for that when you went up against Lucifer."

"Oh."

"And I don't care if you're not a virgin. I know you're not. So yes, you may be used, but that doesn't matter to me. The only things that matter to me are you, and killing Asmodeus. Especially after finding out what he did to you."

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing me another song?"

"Yeah sure. Any requests?"

"No. I haven't heard music in seven years. I don't what music is like anymore."

"Right. Yeah, not much has changed. Other than the fact that people seem to like rappers more than good music. You know, music with real words and singers with real teeth and body parts."

"What?"

"Nothing. I know what song I'll sing." Sam said as he started humming. Gabriel was about to ask what he was doing when Sam started singing.

 _Nobody ever knows. Nobody ever sees. I left my soul back there now I'm too weak. Most nights I pray for you to come home. Praying to the Lord. Praying for my soul. Now please don't go. Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone. Now please don't go, oh no. I think of you whenever I'm alone. So please don't go._

Sam started humming again and Gabriel yawned.

 _'Cause I don't ever want to know. Don't ever want to see things change. 'Cause when I'm living on my own, I'll wanna take it back and start again. Most nights I pray for you to come home. Praying to the Lord. Praying for my soul. Now please don't go. Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone. Now please don't go, oh no. I think of you whenever I'm alone. So please don't go. I send so many messages, you don't reply. I gotta figure out what am I missing babe. Singing now oh oh oh. And I need you now, I need your love oh oh oh. Now please don't go. Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone. Now please don't go, oh no. I think of you whenever I'm alone. So please don't, please don't go, please don't go. Please don't go oh no. I think of you whenever I'm alone. So please don't go._

"That was beautiful, Sam." Gabriel said as he fell asleep.

Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel on the forehead.

He fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up to an empty bed.

He shot up in his bed and looked around the room. He gasped when he saw Gabriel hugging his knees, face buried in his arms, in the corner, slowly rocking back and forth.

"Gabriel?"

Sam immediately regretted that. Gabriel flinched and looked up. His face and hands were caked in blood. Sam looked for the cause of all the blood, only to find that Gabriel had restitched his lips shut.

Sam slowly got out of bed and went to comfort Gabriel but he only cowered in fear.

Sam tried everything but nothing worked. Nothing got through to the real Gabriel.

Then, Sam got an idea. He started humming the song from the night before and Gabriel looked up again.

"Gabriel? Is it you? You're safe here. No need for panic. Can I cut the stitches?"

Gabriel nodded. Sam grabbed a knife off of the dresser next to them and cut the stitches.

Gabriel snapped and healed his mouth. Sam gave him a wet washcloth to wipe off the blood.

"Gabriel, don't do that. You need to conserve your Grace."

"Sammy? Thank you, but I can manage my own Grace. I've regenerated some of it."

"Oh. Okay. Then let's go back to bed. I'm still tired."

"I'll go back to bed with you, but not because I'm tired," Gabriel said, wiggling his eyebrows at Sam.

"Geez, Gabe. Can you go one minute without making sex jokes?"

"Nope."

"Are you even ready?"

"Nope. Wait, yeah. I'm ready. Why do you ask?"

"Well, with what happened, I thought you might want to wait."

"I'm not going to let him win. If I refuse sex because of what he did, then he wins. I won't give him that. I want this," Gabriel said, then he shifted in his spot on the bed. "Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing. Uhm, weird question, but...do you have condoms?"

"No, why? We don't really need them, do we?" Sam asked, chuckling.

"Uh...no. We don't," Gabriel said, accepting the consequences to come.

Sam grabbed Gabriel by the back of his neck and pulled him down onto the bed. They started kissing and didn't stop there. Though, they should have.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later found Gabriel looking a little bit more healthy, his wounds finally starting to heal. Most of his cuts had healed almost all of the way. They were surely going to scar, however. Gabriel had finally started to get back to normal, mentally.

Actually, scratch that. He was never going to get back to normal mentally. He was just going to get better.

Gabriel had stopped freaking out every time he was touched by someone other than Sam. He could stand on his own, but couldn't stand to be alone for too long. He was okay, however, with going to the bathroom alone. Although, he didn't mind when Sam joined him.

Small spaces were probably going to freak him out for the rest of his life. He couldn't handle going outside yet, but he was ambitious to keep trying. Every time he got to the door of the bunker, he freaked out and stumbled back to Sam.

Sam was patient with Gabriel, helping him when he needed it. He never pushed Gabriel to do anything he didn't want to. But he did make sure that he was still making progress in the healing process.

But it was hard to make progress recently, what with Gabriel acting weird and refusing to tell him what was going on.

It wasn't like Sam didn't try his damnedest to get him to spill.

Gabriel had been acting sick recently, too. But Sam just chalked it up to Gabriel's body rejecting the first real food he's had in years.

Sam decided it was time to ask Gabriel what was going on again.

He left the library and went to his bedroom, where he knew Gabriel would be napping.

But when he got in the room, Gabriel wasn't in bed. He was in the bathroom, puking.

"Baby? Are you in there?"

"Y-yes, don't worry about m-me. I'll be out in a b-bit."

"Gabe, you've been sick for a week. Angels don't get sick, especially Archangels. And it's just you throwing up. You haven't had a fever or a cold, runny or stuffy nose, a cough, or been ill in any other way besides vomiting. Are you sure we shouldn't go to a doctor?"

"I-I'm sure. I'll be fine. I'm not dying. I'm..."

"You're what?"

"I'm hungry."

"I'll go make lunch. How does mac 'n' cheese sound?" Sam said, turning towards the door.

"Like I want ketchup and hotdogs with it," Gabriel said, his mood changing from ill to playful.

"Like, on the side?" Sam asked, hoping that he meant on the side.

"No, in the noodles," Gabriel said, looking at Sam like he was insane.

"Why? That sounds disgusting," Sam said, looking Gabriel like _he_ was insane.

"I really want it, Sammy!" Gabriel pleaded.

"Fine. I'll go make it," Sam sighed, admitting defeat.

"Hurry!" Gabriel called after Sam as he left to go make the weird food.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Sam walked into the room with a bowl of the requested food. The lights were off and there were candles everywhere. Sam looked around for Gabriel and quickly saw him on the bed, wearing a robe. And, from what Sam could see, he wasn't wearing much of anything else.

"Uh Gabe? What the hell is going on?"

"Sammy! There you are! Come get in bed!" Gabriel squealed.

"What the fuck?" Sam said, putting the bowl on the bedside table.

"Oh come on. Dean will be back from the hunt soon and I want us to be able to be as loud as we want."

"Why would we want to be loud?" Sam asked, cringing because he already knew the answer.

"I want you to make love to me, Sammy!"

"Gabe, what brought this on?" Sam asked, sitting on the bed and turning on the lamp. Sam looked up at Gabriel and noticed he had been crying. No, sobbing. Sam immediately responded by grabbing Gabriel and holding him in his arms. "God, Gabriel! What's wrong, baby?"

Gabriel started crying again and told him what had been on his mind. "Oh, Sammy," Gabriel choked in between sobs. "I can't believe I was so stupid! I made a mistake and I just that you can forgive me."

"What? Gabriel, what did you do?"

"Two weeks ago, we had sex, and I knew what was going on, I just hoped this wouldn't happen."

"Gabriel, tell me what's going on."

Gabriel wiped his eyes and spoke. "You know this last week? I've been not like a fever or a cold or anything."

"Go on."

"And I've had these weird cravings? Like really weird."

"Well, yeah, I would think that a lollipop and mashed potatoes are weird together."

"Hey, say what you want about mashed potatoes, but don't talk shit on the candy, I will end you."

"I'm sure you can."

"Sammy, I'm pregnant."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sam laughed until he was in tears. He sighed, calming himself down and wiping away the tears. "That...that was a good one. No, really, what's going on with you?"

"You asshole!" Gabriel said, shoving him hard enough for Sam to release Gabriel and fall on the floor. Gabriel got up and he covered himself up. He went to the dresser to get some clothes.

"What the fuck? You can't honestly expect me to believe that?!" Sam asked, getting up and walking towards Gabriel.

"Well, I didn't, actually. Not at first. I didn't expect you to immediately believe what I was saying. But I didn't expect you to be an asshole and laugh in my face! Fuck you!" Gabriel yelled, running towards the bathroom to puke up the lunch he didn't have. He was just dry-heaving within seconds.

Sam walked up behind him and rubbed circles on his back.

"Don't fucking touch me. You did this to me!" Gabriel yelled, crying.

"I-you are _not_ pregnant. You can't be."

"Then I'm leaving!"

"Gabe. Wait!"

"No! Leave me alone! I never want to see you again! I can take care of the baby by myself. I don't need anyone, _especially_ your ignorant ass!"

"Gabe-"

Sam was cut off by the slam of his bedroom door and retreating footsteps.

* * *

Later that night, Dean and Castiel walked into the bunker. Castiel steadying Dean, Dean drunk off his ass and laughing till he had tears in his eyes. The tears were instantly gone when Dean saw the ones in Sam's eyes.

"What's going on, Sammy?" Dean laughed, stumbling onto the couch.

"Gabriel left."

"WHAT?" Castiel yelled.

"Uh, what he said."

"I don't know. He told me that the reason he was sick was because he was pregnant. Which, obviously, I could tell it was a joke immediately. Then he got all pissed off when I laughed. I don't remember exactly how it went, but he walked out and he didn't take anything with him. He said he could raise the baby himself and he didn't need me. I don't know why he got mad at me because I didn't do-" Sam was cut off by a cold, hard slap to the face.

"What the fuck, Cas? Why'd you slap Sammy?"

"You fucking idiot! How could you be so fucking stupid?" Cas said, surprising the Hunters with his sudden use of foul language.

"OW! What the FUCK, Cas?!"

"Angels CAN get pregnant, you asshole."

"Ha! No they can't, Cas."

"Yes, Dean, they can. How else do we get more Angels up in Heaven?"

"Oh, God! I laughed at him! I laughed in his face! He probably hates me now! Oh God, I've gotta find him."

"Hurry, Sammy! But take*burp* your time. I have an Angel to punish."

Castiel smiled a wicked grin as he chased Dean to their bedroom. "Bring my brother back, Sam!"

"Yeah, if I can find him," Sam grumbled.

* * *

Sam searched high and low, but he found Gabriel walking down the side of the road, a shivering, crying, upset mess.

"Gabe! I've been looking everywhere!"

"Go away, asshole."

"Gabe, just get in the car, please?"

"Drive away! Leave me alone!"

"Gabe-"

"Don't call me that, you fucking dick."

"Gabriel, please. Cas told me that you weren't joking. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'd understand if you didn't forgive me, but please, I still want to be a part of your life. And if not yours, then our baby's."

Gabriel turned to look at Sam. He finally saw how sickly Gabriel looked.

Sam pulled over and ran to Gabriel's aid.

He ran over and caught him before he hit the ground.

"I've got you, baby. Let's get you somewhere nice and warm."

"How about a bed too?"

"Jeez, Gabriel. When I said nice and warm, I meant a bed. Not my dick."

"Well, I'm fine with either."

Sam smiled and lifted Gabriel into the car.

"Take me home, Sammy!"

"Can do, Gabriel."

* * *

When they got home, thankfully Dean and Castiel were done with their business.

"God, you haven't eaten all day. I'm going to make it up to you. Let me help you to bed and I'll make a feast of delicious food for you to eat, Gabriel."

"I don't really need a feast, Sam. But a Sammich might be nice."

"You can have that later, but now, food. And if you're a good boy, you can have a lollipop to suck on."

"After I finish sucking on you."

"Deal."

Sam, instead of just helping, he carried Gabriel to the bed and laid him down gently. "I'll be right back, baby. I'm gonna remake that mac 'n' cheese that you wanted earlier."

Gabriel smiled, and cuddled up to the covers that were put over him.

* * *

When Sam returned, he found Gabriel snoring softly. "Awwwwwww. He's so cute when he sleeps. I don't know whether to be heart-warmed or turned on," Sam thought for half a fucking second and decided. "Both. I guess I'll put this away."

"If you're going, leave the noodles."

"Oh, I thought you were asleep."

"Nope, just lightly fasting."

Sam set the bowl of noodles on the bedside table and straddled Gabriel.

"I hope you can forgive me," Sam said, pulling off his shirt, then Gabriel's. "I'm so sorry," Sam said, going to take Gabriel's pants off, only to find that they had already been removed.

"It's okay, Sammy."

"No it's not, Gabriel," Sam said, leaning down and kissing Gabriel's jaw. He left a trail of butterfly kisses down Gabriel's bare chest. He pushed the covers off of Gabriel and pulled at his waistband.

"Sammy, the food's gonna get cold."

Sam looked up with glistening lips, "The food can wait, my apologies can't."

"Oh...okay."

Sam captured Gabriel's lips and stroked his cheek.

When Sam was done with Gabriel, he was panting and gasping with wanton need.

Sam grabbed Gabriel's hard dick and pumped slowly.

"I'm so sorry for laughing in your face," Sam said as he kissed down Gabriel's chest. "I'm so sorry for not believing you," Sam whispered as he kissed right below the smaller man's navel. "I'm so sorry for being a dick," Sam said, moving down to lick up the underside of Gabriel's erection. "I am so sorry for acting like an asshole," Sam said as he took Gabriel completely in his mouth.

Sam kept apologizing, but he never took his mouth off of Gabriel's dick.

The rumble of Sam's voice vibrating on his dick left Gabriel gasping for more.

"Y-you are f-forgiven, Sam."

Sam voiced his thanks but, again, it was muffled by the hard cock in his mouth.

Sam brought his head up, cheeks hollowing out and licking at the slit and the head of Gabriel's dick, sending the ex-Archangel over the edge, shooting his load down Sam's throat.

Gabriel's vision went white and he screamed Sam's name.

"Hey, shhhhh. Our brothers are sleeping."

"I don't give a fuck. Open me up and fuck me, Sasquatch."

"Whatever you say."

Sam looked in the bedside table for the lube and rejoiced silently when he found it.

He spread some over his fingers and swirled one finger around the Gabriel's entrance.

"Just go for it, Sammy."

Sam shoved the first digit in, waiting for Gabriel's body to relax around his finger. Then he started moving his finger in around. Not long after the first was in, the second was shoved in with some ease.

"A-almost d-done?" Gabriel asked breathlessly.

Sam scissored his fingers around and looked for that spot that would have Gabriel begging. Finally, he hit it and purposefully attacked it over and over and over and over.

"Dad, Sam! Stop! At this rate, I'm going to come three times before you even have a third finger in!"

Sam flashed an evil grin and slid a third finger in to help with the assaults.

"Sam!" Gabriel screamed to the Heavens, literally.

"Disgusting," Michael said, "Father, why would you let them engage in such sins?"

"I think it's a beautiful thing," Lucifer said.

"What?" Raphael asked.

"My vessel, in its bare beauty."

"Jeez, Luci," Raphael said, finally seeing what they were looking at.

"Sons, I think it's wonderful that Gabriel has found someone to love."

"But what shall we do about that thing that Gabriel is carrying?" Michael growled.

"Nothing, you tyranny."

"Screw you, Raphael."

* * *

"Sam!" Gabriel screamed again as, instead of replacing his fingers with a nice long dick, Sam replaced them with his tongue. "FUCK! Who taught you how to do that?"

"Nobody."

"I didn't say you could stop."

Sam went back to tongue fucking Gabriel.

A few minutes later, Sam's tongue left. Gabriel whined and looked at Sam. He saw the hunter applying lube to his hand and subsequently his dick.

Sam slowly entered, inch by painful inch, waiting for Gabriel's body to relax, but it seemed the man was ready really quickly.

"Sammy, I need you."

"We need each other," Sam groaned as he pushed in completely.

Sam waited a few seconds until Gabriel was whimpering with need before he started moving. Quicker and quicker, until finally, Gabriel came undone, shouting Sam's name for all to hear.

Gabriel shot his load between them, his hole clenching, extracting the orgasm out of Sam. Sam screamed a loud primal yell and gave a few hard thrusts.

Sam wanted to just stay there, buried deep in his lover, but soon it became uncomfortable for both of them. He pulled out reluctantly and laid next to Gabriel.

"So," Sam said, panting, "how long does an Angel pregnancy last?"

"Oh, the normal five months."

"FIVE?"

"Wait, yours last for nine months. Ours are quicker because we do everything quicker."

"Not everything," Sam said, smiling.

"HA HA," Gabriel said flatly, "very funny."

"I know. Thanks. Can you already tell the gender?"

"Psssh. Yeah."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh. You wanna do this again before I heat up your food?"

"No. I'm hungry," Gabriel said, shoving the naked hunter off the bed.

"Fuck."

"Later. Food now, fuck later."

Sam grumbled something about weird cravings and walked out to heat up the food.

When Sam got back, Gabriel was cleaned up and so was the bed.

Sam straddled Gabriel to feed him.

"You didn't have to feed me."

"I know, but you look so adorable when you blush like that. You blush when I feed you and it's just so cute. The way you smile, and look away real shyly."

"Aww. You think I'm cute."

"Well, yeah."

Gabriel just couldn't stop blushing. Sam kept smiling, so Gabriel did, too.

When the food was gone, Gabriel waited until the ceramic bowl hit the wood of nightstand before he attacked Sam.

"Wha-" Sam tried but it was muffled as Gabriel hungrily kissed Sam.

After several more assaults on his mouth, Sam finally broke free. "Damn, Gabe! Are you gonna be this horny for the whole pregnancy?!"

"I sure hope so!"

"Jeez, me too," Sam whispered, ripping the sheet off of Gabriel's lap. He hurriedly took his tented boxers off. Gabriel groaned hungrily.

"You just ate, Gabe."

"Not that kind of hunger, Sam. I'm hungry for a nice, long, hard, di-"

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, swinging open the door, not daring to open his eyes for fear of what he might see.

"Shit, Dean. What the fuck?!" Sam yelled, scrambling off of Gabriel and covering his very obvious erection with his hands. Gabriel pulled the sheet back over himself.

"Sam, get dressed. You too, Gabriel. We need to get on the road, NOW!"

"What? Why?!" Sam yelled, grabbing his boxers and pulling them back on. He then grabbed clothes for Gabriel.

"It's Bobby."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, pausing from pulling his pants on.

"He's in the hospital."

"Fuck. Gabriel, we can finish this later. But get dressed now. I'm gonna get dressed. Dean, you go get packed."

"I already finished."

"Okay, drive up to the nearest gas station. Fill Baby up and load at least a bag with food. I need salads, Gabriel needs candy, you need...beer and burgers. So does Cas. Just get burgers, salad, and candy. Get drinks. Coffee, soda, ginger ale, whatever the fuck. And weird shit, too. Gabriel has these weird-ass cravings."

"Refill gas, food, and beverages. Got it. Castiel is asleep in our room, could you just wake him up?"

"Got it, Dean. GO!"

With that, Dean left to do what he was told. Gabriel was putting on the clothes so hastily thrown at him.

"Sammy?"

"Gabe, not now," Sam said, hands shaking as he packed stuff into a duffel bag.

"Sam. It's going to be alright. Bobby...he's going to be alright. We don't even know what's wrong with him."

Sam shook Gabriel's hand off his shoulder and left to go wake Castiel up.

* * *

When he got to the room, the angel was sleeping soundly in the dark, obviously not knowing that his lover's life was crashing down before him.

"Hey, hey. Cas, wake up," Sam said, gently shaking Castiel's shoulder.

Cas smiled and did the unthinkable.

He reached up for Sam and pulled him down for a kiss.

When he took in the man's scent, however, he realized what he was doing, who he was kissing, and that he needed to pull away.

"Fuck. Sam. Hi. Sorry. Oh Dad. Can we just forget that just happened?"

"Forget what?" Sam smiled, faintly.

"Thanks."

"Uh, Cas? We need to get on the road. Bobby's in the hospital. Dean's on a food run. Gabe is getting ready," Sam said, backing out the door.

* * *

"How did it go? Is he up?"

"He kissed me."

"I don't care if he's my baby brother, I'll stab a bitch if he or she kisses or even looks at my man the wrong way!"

"Gabriel, calm down. He had just woken up, he was groggy and he thought I was Dean."

"Guess he was curious what it would be like to taste Moose," Gabriel said, kissing Sam to erase any trace of his baby brother.

"Gabe, we never got to finish earlier, do you uh want to have a quickie before we're trapped in a car for like six hours? All that sexual tension. Do you really think you can go six hours with how horny you are without a blowjob, hand-job, or a good pounding? Trust me, better take off all the stress now, and your clothes."

Gabriel and Sam immediately stripped everything from the waist down so that Sam could give Gabriel the best and quickest ass-pounding of his life.

* * *

Three hours later found Dean and Castiel sitting in the front seat. Dean was leaned against the door while he was driving. But Castiel was sitting on the other side of the seat, leaning against his door instead of Dean. He had refused to even speak to Dean.

Dean, of course not knowing what happened that morning, didn't know what had gotten into him. But he was pissed that he couldn't even cuddle his boyfriend while he drove.

Gabriel and Sam were another story. Gabriel had gotten his needs suppressed for a little while, but then Sam made the mistake of giving him a kiss that later he would say was one second too long.

Gabriel had almost immediately gotten a hard-on and Sam noticed soon after. He put a blanket over their legs and cuddled Gabriel. He slowly rubbed his hand over the crotch of Gabriel's pants, making sure to use other points of contact to keep him interested and close to coming.

After a few minutes, Gabriel slapped a hand over his mouth and covered his face in Sam's shoulder.

Sam rubbed and patted his back as though he were crying.

When Gabriel pulled away, he smiled really wide and said, "Hey Dean?"

"What?"

"I need to pee. Angel pregnancy and stuff. Can we stop at the nearest rest stop?" Gabriel asked, not breaking eye-contact with Sam.

"Uh...sure," Dean said, eyeing the two suspiciously. "Hey, Cas?"

The only response he got was a grunt.

"Never mind, then. If you're gonna ignore me, I'm gonna ignore you. Game. Set. Match. Fuck you."

"I'm not ignoring you, I just have nothing to talk to you."

"Then why aren't you over here, laying on my shoulder, or laying your head in my lap, or pointing out all the scenery? Why aren't you showing me any sort of acknowledgement?"

"I-"

"I kissed him. I kissed Cas."

The three looked at Sam in very different ways. Gabriel looked at him with a shocked look on his face, whereas Castiel looked at him with fear and horror. Dean didn't look at him. He swerved and pulled over.

Dean got out of the car and pulled Sam's door open. He grabbed Sam by the arm and yanked him out of the car. He shoved Sam to the ground and started beating him.

Castiel and Gabriel jumped out of the car, Gabriel ready to kill Dean, and Castiel trying to stop Dean.

Castiel grabbed for Dean's arm. "Dean, it's not like that. He didn't kiss me. I kissed him. He went to wake me up this morning and I didn't see that it wasn't you. I really thought it was you. I'm so sorry Dean. I pulled him down for a kiss and then I realized it was not you."

Dean kept punching Sam.

"Dean, please stop! I'm sorry. Please?!"

Dean let go of Sam's shirt and stormed past the Angels to get in the car. "We need to go."

* * *

After an hour of driving and ignoring Castiel, Dean turned on music.

Castiel sighed and looked away from the Hunter, turning his attention towards the window. He wasn't about to let Dean see that he was crying.

Gabriel had cleaned Sam up and the big ole moose was now sleeping soundly in the Archangel's lap.

Gabriel was shushing him and stroking his hair. He would kiss Sam on the forehead when he whimpered.

Dean glared out at the road as if it were a demon or a monster that he was hunting. He looked over at Castiel and melted when he saw what was happening.

Castiel had cried himself to sleep, but he was leaning in an uncomfortable position, towards the window. He had fallen asleep, but he didn't want to lean on Dean. He was laying in an uncomfortable position on the door.

Dean reached over and pulled Castiel's head down to his lap. Once the Angel's head was in his lap, he wiped away the tears.

"I'm so sorry, Dean," Castiel whispered, nuzzling the hem of Dean's shirt.

"It's okay, Cas, I still love you."

"Well, why the Hell wouldn't you love me?"

"No reason, Castiel."

Castiel was surprised at the use of his full name. "I love you so much, Dean."

"I love you, too. And, uh Cas?"

"What?"

"Did you get rid of any trace of my brother in and on your mouth?"

"I used mouthwash and washed my face."

"Good boy. But just to be sure, I'm going to fuck the Hell out of your mouth."

"When?"

"Riiiiight...now. Gabriel, we're at the rest stop."

Gabriel nodded and woke Sam up. "Sammy," he said, shaking Sam's shoulders gently, "we're at the rest stop. Let's go to the restroom, okay? We can get something to eat and stretch?"

Sam whimpered and nodded. He got up and was helped by Gabriel out of the car.

Sam hurried off to the bathroom and Gabriel leaned in real close to Dean's ear and whispered, "I don't give a fuck if you're just trying to hug him or give him something and your fingers touch, if you touch him again, I will rip your throat out, you piece of cock."

And with that, Gabriel walked off to the bathroom.

* * *

Once in the bathroom, Gabriel found that Sam was in one of the stalls.

He looked into the stall that Sam was in and he found the tall man standing there, naked as the day he was born. He was looking seductively at Gabriel and slowly stroking himself.

Gabriel moaned loudly and licked his lips hungrily.

Sam shot Gabriel a wicked smile and started walking towards him.

Gabriel immediately turned around and closed the stall door, accidentally leaving himself open for Sam to tear his pants down to his ankles.

Sam leaned down and kissed the back of Gabriel's neck. "Are you sure it's okay...with the baby?"

Gabriel moaned and said, "Just fuck me, Sam. It's fine. If it wasn't, do you think you'd still have your dick attached to your body?"

"You're right."

"No, seriously. If I wasn't able to have sex while I was pregnant, do you really think you'd still have a dick?"

Sam didn't answer. He only thrust his dick closer to Gabriel's bare ass, making the Archangel moan.

"Fine, you can take it, but you better make it worth my while."

Sam reached his hand down and found Gabriel already prepared. He shoved the Archangel's face into the door, bracing the smaller man for what was to come.

Sam thrust hard into Gabriel and left him a moaning mess before he moved again.

The taller man moved slowly, which was unexpected by Gabriel, given how he first entered him.

"SAM!"

"What?"

"Ah...harder," moaned Gabriel, "a LOT harder."

Sam immediately complied and pounded him, shaking all of the stall doors in the row. The bathroom was filled with the sounds of skin-hitting-skin, groans and moans, Gabriel's occasional gasp when Sam hit his sweet spot, the creaks and clanks of the doors as Sam pounded the Archangel's ass, and eventually, the squeak of the door when a man walked in.

Once he heard the moans and groans, he smiled, thinking some trucker got a lucky. Some _straight_ trucker got lucky. When he heard _two different_ guys moaning, he said, "What the fuck?"

"Sammy, I'm so close!"

Sam reached in front of them and started stroking Gabriel. He bit his shoulder softly and sent Gabriel screaming his name over the edge.

Sam felt Gabriel's orgasm rip through him and he came, squeezing his eyes shut and hiding his face in Gabriel's hair. He screamed Gabriel's name as he came, his hips slamming against Gabriel's as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

When they were finished, they pulled up their pants and walked out of the stall. They didn't even notice the petrified trucker until they were finished washing their hands.

They turned to see the trucker, bright red face, sweating, mouth wider than Gabriel's when he came, his hand up by his mouth attempting to cover the fact that his jaw was not on his face as it was, in fact, on the _floor_.

Sam blushed and Gabriel panicked. He hadn't come into contact with other people in the two weeks that he had been back with the Winchesters. And it definitely did **not** help that the trucker resembled Asmodeus.

Sam looked over at Gabriel and gasped. The trucker went to walk past them but stopped when Gabriel got down on the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. He started rocking back and forth, crying and looking forward in shock.

"Is he okay?"

"No. He will be, though. Just, please, don't come close and for the love of whatever God you believe in, don't look at him. He's having a panic attack. He was being held captive for the last seven years and I just got him back two weeks ago. You, uh, you resemble the asshole who took him from me."

"Did you rescue him?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, because your lip is busted, you got a black eye, and your just all beat up."

"Oh, that. My brother beat me up. His boyfriend accidentally kissed me, but I said _I_ kissed _him_. So he dragged me out of the car and beat me," Sam said,casually.

"Oh...kay," the man said, looking anywhere but at the man. He went into one of the stalls.

"Thanks, sir!" Sam called as he scooped Gabriel up and carried him out of the bathroom.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in the car at the exact same time as this. Just so you know, Ketch may come back. He stayed a few days at the bunker, but the amount of GAY they are just got to him and he left to hunt where nobody would find him. Israel.**_

As soon as the door to the bathroom shut, Castiel unzipped Dean's pants and pulled down his own.

"Wait," Dean sighed, successfully stopping the Angel.

"Why?" Castiel pouted.

"Gabe got pregnant. How?" Dean asked.

"Angels get pregnant," Castiel said, hoping that Dean only wanted to ask that, so that he could now fuck Dean's brains out.

"So you can too?" Dean asked, looking up from Castiel's erection.

"Yeah," Castiel said, knowing where this was going, "Dean, we use condoms. _Sometimes_. Most of the time. Other than that, I just hope for the best. Why? Would you like me to get pregnant?"

"Well, do you...you know...want to get pregnant?"

"Yes. Dean, if you want me to carry your child, than I would love to. If that is what you want, then I want it too."

"No! Cas! Do _you_ want it? Forget about what I want for one damn second, okay? Do _you_ want this?"

"I mean, yeah. I'd love to have a baby."

"Then forget about the condoms. I would love to have a baby with you."

"Thank Father!" Castiel said, instantly willing himself to be prepared. He straddled Dean and captured his lips. Once the kiss was over, he grabbed Dean's shoulders and started grinding against him. This caused Dean to moan loudly as their cocks rubbed against each other.

Dean reached down as Castiel raised himself. He lined himself up as Castiel slammed down onto Dean's dick. Both of them moaned as Castiel set the hard, quick, rough pace. The Hunter reached between them and took hold of the Angel's neglected erection. He started stroking every time the Angel slammed down onto the Hunter's dick. Castiel shifted so that the angle changed and his prostate was being hit with every movement.

Right as they were both at the edge, Castiel stopped.

"Oh, you piece of cock," Dean groaned.

Castiel smiled and kissed the Hunter. A big, open-mouthed kiss. Dean started stroking faster and, for effect, he squeezed just the slightest bit. Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth as he came. Dean lifted Castiel's hips and started slamming into him. Not long after, Dean screamed Castiel's name in ecstasy.

"Dean," Castiel almost sobbed out.

"What?" Dean replied, concerned about the Angel.

"That was, by far, the best sex we've had in a while," Castiel sighed.

"I know, we should do this more often," Dean smiled.

"Well, we might have to if we want to get me pregnant," the Seraph stated.

"Do you know if you're pregnant yet?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel's abdomen.

"No. We can stop by a gas station and get a pregnancy test, though," Castiel said, pulling himself off of Dean's softening member.

Dean moaned a little bit at the movement, but he pulled his pants up while Castiel pulled out the baby wipes they kept in the car at all times.

Castiel cleaned himself up and pulled his pants up while Dean wiped off his shirt, lap, and hands. Dean got out of the car and threw their used wipes in the nearest trashcan.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean said, getting back in the car.

"I was wondering..." Castiel trailed off as he and Dean both looked over at a frantic Sam carrying Gabriel bridal-style towards the car.

"The fuck?" Dean said, getting back out of the car.

"He...he is having a panic attack. A man walked into the bathroom that looked like Asmodeus and I didn't think twice and then I looked at Gabriel and saw that he was knees-to-chest upset and crying and rocking back and forth and..."

"Samuel! Shut up. Lay him down in the car!" Castiel yelled.

Sam obeyed and laid Gabriel down in the backseat, with his head on his lap.

Sam sat there, stroking Gabriel long locks and caressing his cheek while he slept, for two hours.

* * *

Finally, an hour before they arrived at the hospital in Sioux Falls, Gabriel woke up.

Sam almost instantly noticed. He gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek, forehead, nose, and lips before he smiled softly at him. Gabriel's lips went wide with a mischievous grin. He snapped and Sam panicked, knowing that if Gabriel snapped, something happened.

"Relax, Samsquatch. I just put up an audio and visual barrier between the front and back seat. If they look back here, they'll see me asleep and you dozing. And they definitely won't hear you when you come."

"Wha-" Sam was cut off by Gabriel unzipping his pants and taking his half-hard dick in his mouth. He bucked his hips and moaned.

Gabriel laughed, sending vibrations through Sam's dick. Sam threw his head back in a throaty moan.

"Jeez Gabriel. What brought this on?"

Gabriel knew he shouldn't talk with his mouth full, but just because he knew it would drive the moose crazy, he 'attempted' to talk, sending even more vibrations through Sam's body.

Gabriel's head bobbed at a fast pace, dragging Sam close to the edge and, when Gabriel swirled his tongue at the slit and went all the way back down, threw him violently over it.

* * *

Not five minutes after they were cleaned up and the barrier was removed was Gabriel yelling at Dean to pull over saying, "IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU AND YOUR BABY, YOU'LL PULL OVER."

Dean slammed the brakes.

TBC


	5. Hiatus

lol im twenty one pilots rn. im on a motherf***ing hiatus that may never end (although it did)


End file.
